Petit ange
by Laey Tenebres
Summary: Petit ange est brisé, petit ange a si mal, il a été humilié. Il a été enchaîné, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour lui, pour être enfin libéré. Petit ange a si mal.


Coucou, tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour cette absence mais j'ai eu un problème avec ma connection Internet en plus, je n'arrivais pas à me connecter à mon compte mais maintenant, tout va bien. J'ai décidé de m'essayer à la fanfiction Avengers, c'est juste une petite fic sans importance et courte, ah oui, c'est aussi une death fic avec un léger Tony/Loki. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous passerez un bon moment !

* * *

Petit ange est fatigué, petit ange est brisé, il a tant combattu, et il a perdu, perdu la bataille puis la guerre, perdu son honneur, perdu le respect des autres. Assis dans sa cellule, petit ange fixe le mur de ses yeux émeraude désertés par la vie, dans son esprit, tournent les images d'un passé autrefois heureux, petit ange s' appelle Loki. Il a tant souffert, mais était trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Petit ange entend son grand frère et les Avengers arrivés mais ne veut pas les regarder, petit ange est si brisé, est si blessé. Mais petit ange est fier alors, devant ses ennemis, il se releva fièrement, reprenant son masque méprisant et cachant sa douleur: ses blessures avaient dûs s'infecter. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Thor proposa au petit ange de faire une sortie avec lui, qu'Odin avait accepter, avec un sourire méprisant et factice, Loki répondit:

"Pourquoi voudrais-je sortir avec toi et tes stupides amis mortels ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon frère, s'écria le dieu de la foudre avec toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres"

Environs deux heures plus tard, tous se trouvaient devant une pizzeria choisie par les bons soins de l'Iron Man. Tous entrèrent, petit ange en dernier. Petit ange est si triste, a si mal: tous sont heureux et lui, ne peut qu'observer leur parfait bonheur et l'envier. Petit ange n'en peut plus, des larmes de cristal s' échappent de des yeux d'émeraude, il s'enfuit mais personne ne le remarque, il court sans savoir où il va, il court juste. Ses larmes brouillent sa vue, il finit par trébucher et tomber au sol recouvert d'un tapis de neige, petit ange ne se relève pas et reste pendant quelques minutes dans la neige à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, des larmes s'accrochaient à ses longs cils d'ébéne, son regard est déterminé: il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Avec sa magie, il se rendit au sommet de l'Empire State Building, avec un sourire doux et triste, avec le sourire d'un enfant brisé, petit ange fixa le sol, cela serait sa dernière action, cela serait la dernière déception qu'il ferait à ses parents. Petit ange allait sauter.

Dans la pizzeria, tous les Avengers riaient et mangeaient sans savoir ce qu'il se passait de la célèbre tour. Sans crier gare, Odin et Frigga apparurent et en quelques mots résumèrent la situation: Loki allait très, très mal et voulait se suicider en sautant de l'Empire State Building. En entendant cela, Tony crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter, toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigé pour ne pas faire face aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le Prince brisé et déchu volèrent en éclats et de fut l'évidence: il aimait Loki. Sans même réfléchir, il hurla à Heimdall gardien du Bifrost de l'envoyer vers Loki, ce qu'il fit. Mais Anthony arriva trop tard, petit ange était déjà au bord, une jambe dans le vide, le Dieu des Malices se retourna une dernière fois, fit à l'Avenger un dernier sourire, lui dit combien il l'aimait puis se laissa tomber dans le vide en fixant les étoiles, ses yeux d'émeraude retrouvant enfin leur éclat. Sans perdre une minute, Tony courut sauta dans le vide et réussit à se mettre au même niveau que Loki, à le prendre dans ses bras et, alors que le sol était tout proche, il l'embrassa. Les deux corps touchèrent le sol avec douceur, il n'y eût pas d'explosion de sang, pas de craquements écœurant, non, la magie de Loki, avant de s'éteindre avec lui, avait décidé de lui faire un dernier cadeau: elle fit en sorte que le cœur des deux hommes s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent et que leur deux corps se posent avec douceur sur le sol. Ce soir-là, deux âmes brisées furent réunies à jamais, une mère pleura son fils partit trop tôt, ce soir-là, des amis pleurèrent la perte d'un ami et ce soir-là, un père et un frère maudirent leur stupidité et leur étroitesse d'esprit qui avaient brisées le petit ange.

Dans une grande plaine verte remplie de jolies fleurs, deux adolescents se poursuivent en riant, l'un a de courts cheveux châtains très foncés et des yeux chocolat brillant d'amour pour l'autre qui lui, a de longs cheveux noir corbeau et de grands yeux émeraude qui sont remplis d'amour, dans son dos, de grandes ailes blanches plumeuses se déploient. Les deux adolescents finissant par s'effondrer sur une nappe où une très belle jeune femme dépose des mets ayant l'air tout à fait délicieux, derrière elle, se trouve un homme qui sourit aux deux jeunes. Autour du poignet de l'homme se trouve une gourmette où son nom est inscrit: "Howard Stark". Tony a retrouvé ses parents et leur a pardonné tandis que Loki connaît enfin ce qu'il a toujours tant espéré: l'acceptation.

* * *

Voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvez ce petit OS? Je serais ravie si vous laissiez une petite review pour donner votre avis, j'accepte toutes les critiques constructives pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Prochainement, une fanfiction Harry Potter (si j'arrive à la terminer :) )


End file.
